danganronpafandomcom_tr-20200215-history
Jabberwock Island
Jabberwock Island is the primary setting of Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. It is an archipelago, consisting of five bigger islands connected by a smaller, central island. According to the information pamphlet, it is located in the Pacific Ocean. It was revealed in Chapter 6 that the Jabberwock Island shown in the second game was actually part of the Neo World Program, a virtual version of the real Jabberwock Island. Description Prior to the Neo World Program Jabberwock Island was a small archipelago in the Pacific Ocean, a paradise of everlasting summer with natural beauty. Jabberwock comprised one small central island and a group of five islands surrounding it. The resort was developed around the outer islands, and a magnificent administration building was built on the central island. The lobby of the administration building housed a statue representing the island. One moved between the five islands by a ferry boat service. At first, some people requested bridges to be built, but they were refused due to concern for the environment. During the events of the Neo World Program According to a conversation between Sonia Nevermind, Hajime Hinata, and Monokuma, Jabberwock Island was made by the Future Foundation and is, in other words, an artificial island. This was hinted by Monokuma saying "those guys" and "huge organization/fearsome group" in the game. The Future Foundation rebuilt the island by adding or removing many features, such as: *Removing the administration building on the central island, replacing it with Jabberwock Park. *Adding Surveillance Cameras throughout the island which connect directly to the Future Foundation. *Creating bridges and connecting them to every island. They also shelter the bridges. *Taking the boats away from the island and taking out the airplane engines in the airport. *Adding teacher's rules which must be obeyed by the students. However, a certain someone brought a virus, which messed up and hacked the Neo World Program, allowing Monokuma to enter the island and defeat Usami, in turn beginning the Killing School Trip. Monokuma also changed some features when the Mutual Killing started, such as: *Turning "Usami" into "Monomi". *Replacing the original Jabberwock Statue with his Monobeasts, who later guarded every sheltered island bridge. *Building a trial ground (Monokuma Rock) on the central island. *Adding a countdown bomb on the central island, at the original Jabberwock Statue location. *Modifying the Funhouse on the fourth island into an "escape game". *Adding Killing School Trip rules to Usami's rules. The Islands Central Island The central island was the main island that connected all five islands on Jabberwock Island; Monokuma usually used this island as a gathering place. Locations found on this island were: Jabberwock Park Quiet Park. A statue symbolizing the island is erected there. Used as a gathering place when Monokuma called the students together; there is also a Neo World Program Countdown bomb planted on the Monobeast statue, but before Monokuma came to the island, it was the original location of the Jabberwock Statue. This is where Hajime first met with Byakuya Togami. Bridges There were bridges which connected all the islands together and were sheltered by Monokuma when the Mutual Killing started. The bridges were also guarded by the Monobeasts, but when a trial ended, Monomi defeated them one by one. It was revealed that the bridges were built by the Future Foundation, knowing that before the Neo World Program commenced, tourists visited each island via ferry. Monokuma Rock Monokuma Rock was built by Monokuma himself when the Mutual Killing started. It was used as a courtroom whenever a murder occured. Monokuma also equipped the Rock with an escalator that connected Monokuma Rock with the land and also included an elevator wide enough to be filled with 15-16 people. Monokuma changed the design of the courtroom for each trial. The First Island Appropriately titled, this was the first island to be explored. Hajime woke up along the coast, and Nagito Komaeda was there to greet him. After Hajime gained his bearings, he began to explore. The First Island was the only island which wasn't guarded by a Monobeast, because it was already unlocked by Usami when the students were transported to the island. This island was where the students lived and where the first murder took place. Locations found on this island included: Beach The beach where Hajime woke up. It was located along the coast and was where the students discussed their plans to escape. This was also where Hajime first met Nagito. Airport Jabberwock Airport was originally used as a "normal" airport until the Neo World Program started. The airplanes on the Jabberwock Island were heavily broken. According to Kazuichi Soda, the airplanes' engines were missing, therefore the airplanes could not be used. This was also where Hajime first met Gundham Tanaka and Kazuichi. Rocketpunch Market This was a market that had many goods, such as food, drinks, and other things. Byakuya got his "just in case" duralumin case and other safety weapons at the market. Hiyoko Saionji usually bought her favorite gummies here, and this was the place where the killers usually bought stuff to help them with their murders. This was also where Hajime first met Mikan Tsumiki and Ibuki Mioda. Usami Corral (Farm/Ranch) This was a farm which was occupied by livestock; it originally only had chickens until Usami, as a demonstration of her magical abilities, turned a chicken into a cow. It was not used much in the story. This was also where Hajime first met Hiyoko and Akane Owari. Hotel Mirai Hotel Mirai was the complex where the students lived during their stay on the island. Each student had their own cottage, identified by a small label showing a pixelated representation of their face outside their door. There was a swimming pool located in the center of the complex and the Hotel's Old Building next to the hotel. This was where Hajime first met Nekomaru Nidai, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, and Mahiru Koizumi. Hotel Lobby A room on the ground floor of the main building of Hotel Mirai. This was where the students could relax and play video games and also where Hajime first met Peko Pekoyama and Chiaki Nanami. Hotel Restaurant Located on the second floor of the Hotel Mirai's main building, this was the place where the students usually met in the morning and ate breakfast. Nagito stated that the room was big enough to hold a banquet. Hajime first met Teruteru Hanamura and Sonia Nevermind here. In Chapter 3, Hiyoko made a memorial dedicated to Mahiru here; most of the other students suggested burning the memorial down as they believed it looked more like someone was cursing Mahiru. They later took back their complaints after realizing how much Hiyoko put into building the memorial, and it remained standing for the rest of the game. Hotel's Old Building The Hotel's Old Building was located beside Hotel Mirai. Inside the lodge, there was an office, bathroom, and kitchen. This was the location of the party that Byakuya came up with to watch over his fellow classmates. The first murder takes place here. The Second Island The second island opened up after the first trial ended and after Monomi defeated one of the Monobeast guards. This was the island on which the second murder took place. Locations found on this island were: Pharmacy A place where the students could find a variety of different medicines. According to Mikan, anesthetics could be found in here; this was proved to be correct when Peko took some to knock out Hiyoko when she carried out her plan to murder Mahiru. Ancient Ruins The abandoned Hope's Peak Academy Building. It was sealed off even though it was already turned into ruins. There was writing on the gate, the kanji for "Future". A password was required to enter the front gate - if someone entered the wrong password, they would be shot by a machine gun set near the gate. According to Monokuma, not even him and Monomi could enter the ruined Academy until the correct password was found. The inside of the ruins was only accessed in the last chapter, where it was used again by Monokuma (AI Junko Enoshima) and the Future Foundation to activate the "Graduation". Library Numerous documents sleep in here. Please be quiet in the library. A giant library, filled with many books both imported and local; even occult magazines could be found here. According to Sonia, the island hosted an installation on the level of the national library and even rivaled the library in her hometown. Later, Monomi explained to the group that she prepared the library to make the group concentrate on their studies. According to the pamphlet/tourist brochure regarding Jabberwock Island (before used by Future Foundation), there were many wealthy people taking long vacations on the island, and the library was surely built using their contributions. After the island was used as the Neo World Program's main location, they added two Usami statues there, but they were later broken by Monokuma and replaced with two statues of himself. Diner - Restaurant and Parking A modern restaurant. Used as Sonia's girls-only party meeting point in Chapter 2. There was a spinning diner sign outside and a parking lot. Inside the restaurant, there was a bar-table, food shelf, a bathroom, dining table and other stuff. Chandler Beach A beautiful Beach. This is truly a tropical island. A beautiful private beach used by many of the students. Beach House A private luxury/celebrity-edition Beach House equipped with a walk-in closet, fridge, and plumbing. The shower was busted and couldn't be used. Inside the closet, there was swimming, diving, and other equipment. The drinks inside the fridge were free, and there was a rule in the Beach House: it was forbidden to change clothes there, or else whoever broke the rule would be punished. The second murder took place here. The Third Island After the events of the second trial, the Third Island was opened. Hajime stated that the ambiance of the island is completely different from the other two. He noted that it didn't feel like a resort and how it felt a little dangerous. Locations found on this island were: Hospital - Lobby The lobby of the hospital. Hajime stated it looked like something out of a horror movie. The lobby was where patients would wait. Hospital The Hospital included the main room and three sick rooms on first floor, as well as a staff/meeting room and an additional resting room on second floor. This was the place where the students suffering from the Despair Disease were taken. Titty Typhoon (Music Venue) A live music house that included a parking lot and staff room. The third murder took place here. Motel A motel used for temporary living. In the third chapter, the unaffected students moved here to avoid catching the Despair Disease due to the fear the disease could be airborne and that their cottages were contaminated by it. Electric Ave. A town filled with many electronic goods. Movie Theater A place to watch movies on a huge screen inside a big, dark room. A place where the students could watch movies and eat snacks. The movie choices the students could watch were: Anime, Animal Movies, Horror Movies, Yakuza Films, Comedy Movies, Sports Movies, Love Movies, Mystery Movies and Action Movies. Students could also get different snacks, including hot dogs and popcorn, which came in three different flavors (Curry, Caramel and Salty). The Fourth Island After the events of the third trial, the Fourth Island was opened. Locations found on this island were: Usami/Monomi's/"Haunted House" Monomi's private room was located here. Monitors filled up the majority of the room. Usami used these to watch over the students. The entire room was noticeably very girly and pink, similar to Usami/Monomi's personality and appearance. Nezumi Castle (Amusement Park) An exciting amusement park filled with hope, dreams, and mice. A mice-themed castle. There was a secret inside the castle, a secret password to unlock the abandoned Hope's Peak Academy gate. Monokuma and Monomi apparently couldn't enter this building due to their "fear" of mice. Rollercoaster A ride on which the students could ride for free. The Funhouse, including the Strawberry House and Grape House Strawberry House, Grape House and Strawberry/Grape Tower were located here. The houses were entered through a Monokuma-like train. Nekomaru Nidai was killed in Strawberry/Grape Tower. The fourth murder took place here. It was believed that the two houses and two towers are separate buildings, but it was later revealed that the houses were all one building and that the towers were all one big tower that worked as an elevator to get in between the two houses. The Fifth Island After the events of the fourth trial, the Fifth Island was opened. Hajime stated the entire island looked like one gigantic city and something from a Sci-Fi movie. Locations found on this island are: Jabberwock Military Base Jabberwock Island's military base. What are they planning to fight? The place where warfare vehicles and heavy weapons were located. The helicopter used by Monokuma to execute Teruteru was found here. Plushie Factory The place where Monokuma produced his Monokuma dolls using coconut trees. Plushie Factory - Break Room A small room inside the factory containing emergency fire supplies. Warehouse A place where Monokuma stored his completed dolls, as well as other Monokuma merchandise, including guitars, calendars, and sandbags. The last murder took place here. Vendor Street A street littered with food vendors, including a shop that serves ramen. Sea King Industries Sea King Industries was a mid-sized corporation located inside a small building. Kazuichi stated that the company was known for making electric insulation and other machine parts and that they only had 100 employees. The machines worked on making humanoid robots and Monobeasts, thanks to Monokuma. Hajime suggested that Mechamaru may have been built here. Maps Central island map.jpg|Central Island A island map.jpg|First Island Second island map 1.jpg|Second Island Second island map 2.jpg|Third Island Jabberwok Island map.jpg|Full archipelago Trivia * In the cinema on the third Island, there is a poster next to the door. In the original PlayStation Portable release, this poster referenced the game Time Travelers, while in the PlayStation Vita and PC versions, it references another Danganronpa game, Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls. The image is of Komaru Naegi, the sister of Makoto Naegi, firing a Megaphone Hacking Gun at a pinned Monokuma. This poster can also found in Chiaki's Cottage, behind the Monokuma arcade machine. ** The same poster is also inside Chiaki Nanami's cottage. * Hotel Mirai's name comes from the Japanese word "Mirai" (未来), which, when translated into English, means "Future". * The music venue, Titty Typhoon, might be a reference to the 1996 film, From Dusk Till Dawn, as the Nightclub in that movie is named "Titty Twister." * When Akane talks about not caring what the island is called she makes reference to Papuwa Island, an island that makes an appearance in the anime/manga series Papuwa. * In Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony, Jabberwock Island is referenced by Angie Yonaga during her third free-time event. Navigation ru:Остров Бармаглот es:Isla Jabberwock Category:Locations Category:In-Universe